Feelings of a Summer Afternoon
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: The couple went to the beach and things got a bit…steamy.


**The Feelings of a Summer Afternoon**

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Smut

**Pairing: **Kagami x Kuroko

**Summary:** The couple went to the beach and things got a bit…steamy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm not sorry xD This is just a not so small ficlet about my OTP for the _KagaKuro Summer Mini Event_ on Tumblr. Yeah, more like a PWP one-shot, but who cares? OTP sex is the best kind of sex :3

I hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

He was sitting on his towel, under the parasol, looking at the ocean. He didn't want to get too exposed to the sun, as he had a very pale skin and could easily get sun burnt, and Taiga wouldn't want that _for sure_. There were probably almost 35º C on that hot afternoon, but there was something interesting to watch, even if he was all alone on that spot on the beach.

Taiga was swimming, just 10 meters away from him, and Kuroko was watching _every single_ movement he was making. Each stroke, each dive, each time he came up, which made Kuroko almost lose his breath because he spent so much time under the water and Kuroko was afraid something could happen to him.

_As if._

He was watching how his boyfriend was already so tanned, even if they were spending just one week on that beach in Kamakura, and how he was so toned and sexy and the water falling from his hair as he walked back to the towels and that wild way he walked and how close he was, with his wet skin… _Oops._

"Hey Tetsuya, have you passed the sunscreen on your body already? I can do it for you if you want to! And then you can come to the sea with me, it's no fun swimming all alo- What's the matter Tetsuya?"

Kuroko was blushing, just how he would when he was…

"…am I that sexy to turn you on like that?" A grin appeared on Taiga's lips and Kuroko blushed harder at that, looking down to his lap, trying to hide his noticeable hard-on under his shorts.

Taiga grabbed his hand and pulled him up, right to his chest, hugging him and whispering to his ear. "Let me take care of that…in the water." Kuroko's eyes went wide at that statement, but he wanted it, he _needed_ him. Thus, he let himself be lead along those 10 meters than separated him from the sea's water, hand in hand with that wild tiger of his.

The water was cold, but he knew it was necessary more than that to calm his inner heat.

Taiga lead them to as far as they could manage, away from the crowd, only stopping when they reached the big shrine rocks. There, they would be hidden and no one would notice them.

Kuroko was in need of some air – he wasn't used to swim that long – and Taiga knew exactly what to do. "Let me give you some mouth-to-mouth." Well, it wasn't exactly a mouth-to-mouth, more like taking Kuroko's last bits of breath. It was a hot, wet, breathless kiss, like those Kuroko liked so much and couldn't resist. It was becoming a rather hot make out session, but Kuroko had to depart from the other's lips, he needed some air, even if he was enjoying himself so much. "Taiga-kun… This is not…hmm…a mouth-to-mouth…ahh!"

Kagami tried to shut him up with a slight pressing on the teal haired right nipple. A slight grin appeared on his face when Kuroko gasped in pleasure, and his voice came out a bit husky and _oh so sexy_. "I like the beach and the summer, there's less clothing to take off. I love your skin, you know… It's so easy to mark it…" And with that, Taiga left some hickeys on Kuroko's neck and chest, making him moan to each and every thing he did to him – from kisses to little bites and very long licks.

Kuroko couldn't hold his groans and Taiga silenced him with another of those hot and passionate kisses only he knew how to put to practice, entwining their tongues and making some not so innocent noises. "Hush, we don't want anyone finding us out, right?"

He proceeded to continue what he was doing, this time a little lower. With his lips still placed on Kuroko's neck, he slowly but steadily placed a hand inside his shorts, massaging and stroking his already hard cock. Kuroko gasped harder this time, but Taiga didn't stop his movement, making it harder and faster by the minute. The smaller boy put his arms around his boyfriend's neck, letting himself enjoy the moment to its fullest. He managed to lick Taiga's lobule, then inside his ear, while whispering some words. "Faster Taiga…hmm…I want you…ahh!...inside me…" He knew just how weak Taiga was to those words, and just when he felt himself leaking already, he felt the other's hand stop.

"…turn around."

Kuroko's heart was beating like crazy, he couldn't wait for what was coming next. That still husky voice was speaking to him, but Kuroko could only focus on steadying himself to the rocks and putting his butt as higher as he could. Kuroko felt Taiga pushing his own already hard boner on his ass through the wet cloth, and he trembled a little. "I can't wait to get inside that tight little ass of yours."

_Kuroko loved when Taiga was this harsh and wild._

Taiga lowered Kuroko's shorts, just the necessary so that his butt was all out, and proceeded to prepare his boyfriend. Kuroko gasped when he felt one saliva coated finger enter him, and then another. Taiga knew exactly what he was doing – fingering him, in and out, and scissoring him – until Kuroko felt he was ready. "T-Taiga…you can do it now…hmm…I'm ready…"

As if all the worries and doubts were instantly clarified, Taiga took out a condom from his zipped back pocket – he wished the condoms' lube would still be in perfect conditions – and ripped it out. Then, he rolled it around his perfectly hard cock and placed it on Kuroko's entrance, without putting it in.

"You ready?" Kuroko looked behind him and shook his butt a little, as if saying "stop teasing and get on with it". Taiga grinned and slowly entered his boyfriend.

Kuroko was familiar with that pleasurable pain. He knew it by heart and needed it, just like he needed that tiger beside him _forever_. He gasped, he moaned, he indulged in that pleasure like there was no tomorrow, like there were only the two of them in that beach, the only place Kuroko knew he was truly happy at that moment. "_I love you so much…_"

The climax came short after, first Kuroko, then Taiga. The teal haired knew he couldn't hold it in for too long and when he came onto the rocks, Taiga felt that pleasing feeling of Kuroko closing in on him and came, just like that.

The two of them stayed in that same position for some time, trying to regain their breaths. When Taiga slipped off of Kuroko, he trembled and whined, as if he wanted more of that. He turned around, dressing himself up again, and hugged the taller boy by the neck, whispering in his ear. "Hmm... I love when you're harsh, my _tiger_…" Kuroko placed a little peck on Taiga's lips, but he smiled fondly when their lips parted.

"…you don't need to be that embarrassed, you know? I love all sides of you, _especially_ this one."

Taiga was blushing hard – even his ears were of the color of his hair. Taiga was always like this – when he was aroused he changed into a completely different person. He didn't like to be harsh, but Kuroko knew he meant no harm.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Argh, it's all your fault!" Taiga was so cute at times like this. "It was our first beach sex, wasn't it?" Kuroko winked. "We should do this more often. We still have some days until-" Taiga interrupted him abruptly. "No! We'll only do this on our bedroom, on the BED! This is so embarrassing!"

On the way back, Taiga took Kuroko on his back – he was _obviously_ hurting – and that just made him feel guiltier. When they reached their towels, Taiga placed Kuroko in his own towel – after carrying him bridal style – and the teal haired pulled him closer by the neck, whispering something. "Let's go back to the hotel, I'm still not satisfied…"

Taiga blushed – again. "…okay, let's go."

**-The End-**

* * *

**Final Notes:**

Yes, here I inserted one of my headcanons to this ship: when Kagami is "on fire" and aroused, he becomes a total different person, like a wild tiger, just the way Kuroko likes him to be (little masochist xD)

Ohh, and I'm sorry for the lack of lube ;_; I know things don't go this smoothly on real life, but I put there a condom, so please forgive me -bows-

I hope you liked it and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
